Concerning Eyries and Elders
by SpiritOfEowyn
Summary: season 6 leopiper, When Elders go bad there are consequences(Gideon). Magical children create havoc. Gideon creates problems. Leo finds out who Chris is and about "The Event" Ch 10- Leo in de- nile
1. Default Chapter

Charmed Fanfic. (Currently title less, any suggestions?)

 (Spoilers for "The courtship of Wyatt's father" and Piper knows who Chris is at this point and she knows she's pregnant) 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these two shiny pennies; Charmed is a TV show in the WB and sometimes on TNT, I have nothing to do with them. Armaiti and the Eyries as described in this fanfic however are mine. (Hopefully my Ash fangirls aren't trying to kill me too much for starting this and not epilogue-ing that right now)

I'm looking for a beta reader for this, so if you're interested email me with subject heading "beta reader" thanks, and please give me reviews, good and bad. J )

 (As entered in by the first teacher of the Magical school, and edited since)

Ancient Creatures of light: The founders thrived on order. Life was order. Good was order. They knew too much power even among those who should be good could get used for selfish or evil reasons.

Even Elders fall. So they created the Eyries, creatures of justice who would thrive on making sure that the ultimate rules were obeyed by even the most powerful. Their purpose was to reveal treachery of an Elder to the rest. They existed in the twilight of time, flowing with it seeing everything white lighters did. They were ancient and their magic was of a hidden passed on sort. Each new Eyrie takes on the memories of its predecessor. They fear not death, only failing in their assignment. 13th century AD They are sometimes called Dragons by my students as much as I've tried to rid them of the habit.

17th century AD Eyries or Dragons are creatures of fantasy created by a white lighter after the founding to scare Elders into doing what they wanted. Or an Elder to make his white lighters think that they themselves are accountable to others. But this is rubbish since we all know that to be an Elder is to be perfect good and would have no need of such vigilantes.

(At the end of the episode)

 An Eyrie, Armaiti , allowed her consciousness to flow, letting her older self speak to her present one.

_Elder Gideon was not where I expected him._

** He has become more and more elusive**.

 _He is hiding something_. 

"Ah, but in a way, you did." 

_He talks to a dark lighter... why? _

Gideon: "Leo's gone, isn't he? Perhaps not in the manner I'd originally intended, but gone nonetheless."

_Who is Leo?_

**Another Elder a new one, with a child of his own.******

_He plots against another Elder? Did this Leo do wrongly?_

 Dark lighter guy 554 "But wasn't he your friend, too?"

 Gideon: "Yes, he _was_. We all have to make sacrifices for the Greater Good." Lieutenant Dark lighter: "I'm evil, what do I care about the Greater Good?" 

Gideon: "Because Leo's son is just as much a threat to your kind as he is to mine. We made a mistake in allowing the child to be born, allowing such a…concentration of power to be brought into this world in one being. But, now, with Leo out of the way, and the Charmed Ones unaware, I'm one step closer to correcting that mistake. For good."

**Search his heart **the older counseled**, for it is by the motives that we decide crimes**,

_- Fear, anger, jealousy, revenge. These are not the proper feelings of an Elder.  Elders should not consort with dark lighters or with any evil creature or have them do their bidding. They should not plot against each other. They should not manipulate to harm others. His purpose is to kill an innocent child. One or more… I'm sensing more. He wants to break up a family. Elders should not do evil._

_The laws that really matter, the spirit of the laws is thrice broken! _

_And his mistakes may bring worse in the future._

_A fatherless boy may turn down the wrong path._

**Than you must act young one.**

** "**Then I must exist in the mortal realm again."

There was a kind of relief in it, to become solid.

They're safer now that I'm gone. Piper can move on. I can't be selfish in this. Leo reminded himself when the temptation to go back down, to even look at his wife. He wasn't helping her by clinging onto the past.

Other white lighters and Elders wandered about on their business. Robed and making noises no humans did. There was suddenly a lot of bustle. People running away.  Gideon was running and making a lot of noise.

"A dragon is attacking!"  

Leo saw an explosion that nearly blasted his old mentor.

"Gideon!" The creature stopped at his voice as if confused. She looked at him for a moment.   Long silver hair, angular face, bright violet eyes, supernatural. Gideon took that moment to shoot energy at the creature who cried out in pain, but instead of vanishing turned into a helix cal swirl of silver and violet energy that shot infinitely upward and downward.

"What was that?" Leo asked in concern

"A dragon I think. Beware, its next form will come after you too," Gideon said loudly "I heard it say that it wanted to kill all the Elders especially you Leo, certainly you saw the way it looked at you!" Several other Elders gathered around murmuring.

"What were you thinking luring that thing up here!" Noor complained.

"I had to get it away from the children," Gideon said smoothly.

"You don't honestly think that that thing was a dragon, an Eyrie or whatever. They don't exist." Another one of Gideon's former pupils argued.

"That's what it called itself. It's an Elder hunter. It's dead but, it will be reborn to look just as it does now." Gideon explained, and since he was the keeper of the magical school and the knowledge kept there, everyone seemed to accept that as fact.

This was perfect. He could get the others to kill off the creature that would try to save them from him. He'd blame the Eyrie for Leo's death, and for his son's. Even better- he'd get the witches to do it, the ones she'd seek.

"What should we do?"

"Tell all the white lighters to tell their charges about this evil look out for and destroy it."

Leo thought it was a little weird that this creature suddenly attacked, why now? It hadn't looked evil. He wasn't the only one to have suspicions, Noor who had never personally liked Gideon, or his methods didn't trust his information.

            Even so it was done. Chris and all the others with witch charges were warned and given a description at the next meeting.

"The Elders thought that this Eyrie is out to kill them, Leo and… Wyatt."   

"Why?" Paige asked "Why is it after Wyatt?"

"Why is everyone after Wyatt? Magical child- goes with the territory." Phoebe said

"What is an Eyrie anyways?" Piper asked.

"I think this calls for the Book of Shadows." Paige said.

They looked through the book. 

"Eyrie… it doesn't say anything about killing children, and they're even listed under white lighters, like unkillable fighting whitelighters."

"That's not possible; they told me that they killed this one." Chris said.

The sisters looked at him oddly. 

"If they killed it, WHY are we still looking it up?" Piper asked annoyed, closing the B.o.S.

"Because as I've been told, when they die, they're immediately reborn and continue with whatever mission their predecessor had." Chris explained.

"So… we can't kill it. Not really. Great!" Paige said sarcastically.

"Why do our ancestors consider them to be a type of white lighter?" Phoebe asked confused.

Chris shrugged "I'm only passing on what I was told."

Paige opened up the book again, "Look, here it says that Eyries orb, that's white lighter like."

"But they are motivated by pursuing justice and bringing to light secrets. Some are known for time travel, although if they are reborn looking exactly alike how could anyone ever tell?" Phoebe read adding her own comments to the text.

"Well whatever it is, we're got to be careful," Piper said thinking of her son.

"And find a way to banish it before it can do any damage." Paige finished.

"Speak of the..." Phoebe said looking behind her sisters.

A girl orbed down.  She walked towards them, her tanned skin stark contrast to her silver hair. She wore a gray robe type dress that covered most of her body. Purple pants were visible through the slits in the dress.

"Piper!" Phoebe said urgently

"hmm?" Piper said and turned away, and catching sight of the girl.

"Warning I bring" the Eyrie said as if it had been centuries since she had spoken to a human being.

Piper waved her hands to freeze or explode the girl in reflex.

The Eyrie gaped at her and crossed her hands in front of her face. Deflecting the attack to either side of her shattering the wooden walls – which rematerialized as if rewinding.

" Why do you attack me when I come not for you but of your cause?" the Eyrie asked.

"Like Hell am I going to let you get to my son!" Piper yelled.

"Sons." Aramati emphasized the plural. (Their names change slightly when they die)

Paige was going to throw a lamp at the girl when Chris recognized the face.

"Ara?"

"Wait- you know her? Why am I not surprised." Paige said annoyed, only pausing with the orbed lamp.

"She's not evil. She's how I got the spell to get here." Chris said waving his hands about.

"Great, things always get complicated around here don't they?" Phoebe said deadpan.

The Eyries eyes seemed to focus as if remembering  human language. "I know you, you're that one witch/light kid."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

Piper was inching towards the door, to keep the girl from running away. Or getting to Wyatt.

"I had to warn you, before things happen." Ara looked up "He may be watching."

"Who? The Elders?" Paige said playing along. "Those people who are always-"

"Listen to me! I was watching you, and the dark lighter that attacked you when you went all pssst. And so I wandered to find out who sent them." Ara was looking urgent, frantic even.

"Whatever you don't let _anyone_ know who Chris really is."

"Who doesn't know at this point?" Paige said sarcastically.

"And don't let anyone know you're pregnant. Don't let Wyatt go to the magical school, don't trust Gideon. Or Leo and Wyatt and lots of other people you know and care about are going to die."

"Is that a threat?" Phoebe asked.

"Why shouldn't we trust Gideon?" Piper asked. "He's an Elder!"

"He wants me dead. Because I know-He's the one who sent the dark lighters to kill Leo!"

"That is the only reason you're allowed to be here. A mission" Chris said only slightly surprised. After being raised with a never there Elder father there wasn't much about Elders that would surprise him.

The girls however were very surprised. "WHAT?!"

"I gotta go before he tracks me down-"And without further explanation Aramati orbed out, in purple and silver light.

Chapter two anyone?

I wrote this because I don't like the idea of Leo being so tricked to stay away from Piper forever.

Hugs and Sparkles.,

-Spirit of Eowyn


	2. Magical Children

The Erinyes : Also known as the Furies, punish crime. They pursue wrong doers relentlessly, until death, often driving them to suicide. They are particularly concerned with matricide(killing your mom). There are three Erinye - Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto. The Erinyes came from the blood of Uranus when he was castrated.  ( the inspiration for the Eyries.) Sorry but I decided to take another path in getting the plot across, hope you like it :P 

Chapter 2

 Last time::

The girls however were very surprised. "WHAT?!"

"I gotta go before he tracks me down-"And without further explanation Aramati orbed out, in purple and silver light.

Chris didn't know how, but it felt like a blanket over his memories had been temporarily lifted. The creature didn't look like anyone he'd ever known. So had it been manipulating his mind without him knowing about it? 

"What the -?"

"So now what do we do?" Paige said turning to her sisters.

"Well I'm certainly not going to just trust some creature out to kill Elders," Piper muttered.

"Well, Some of it's good advice, I for one wouldn't suggest revealing who Chris is. For Wyatts sake.  If whatever it is that's trying to turn Wyatt evil found out he had a brother, he'd be in danger too I'd think." Phoebe said.

"I would be wary, It's like that thing had mind control!" Chris said disturbed.

"Ah, a vigilante that makes Elders admit to crimes they didn't do and then punish them." Piper reasoned.

Meanwhile in the time stream Aramati cursed. They hadn't believed her. Their safety was one of her objectives… There had to be another way. Unlike her predecessor this mission was very personal. She had been a young child in this time, and in the far future a few years after Piper had died, Wyatt had killed her. If he hadn't she would have remained just a chosen witch, however if the Charmed Ones found that out, they would never trust her. She had been an Eyrie candidate, and had looked a lot different. It was obvious in retrospect that her family had been drawn to San Fransisco because of what her mission would someday be. She had been drawn to Prue, Phoebe's daughter because of their similar powers. Destiny had made her care for the Halliwell family so she would do whatever it took to save them, and save the rest of the magical world in the process, even if it cost her her life. Her parents had warned her against gaining an attachment to anyone in this world, especially to those connected to whitelighters, as someday it would be her duty to prosecute them.

But she had been drawn to Chris, and his loyalty to his family and the pain of knowing the world had it out for you. She had fallen for him. So she'd kept testing Wyatt to see if his anger would kill her. Because she knew that she was getting too close to letting her emotions rule her powers.  And she could never do that, she couldn't do wrong, she just couldn't. She would have done anything for Chris.  She'd have rather died than let him know that. She could never do anything about her feelings anyway. He loved Bianca and it would be wrong to ever even admit her feelings to him. But when she found out about his plans to go into the past, she'd done what she could, leave a spell in the right spot. She'd justified it by telling herself that he was trying to right a wrong selflessly.

If her predecessors, those voices with her now, found out that secret about her, they would mark her as weak…As it was they were keeping a close watch on her, erasing what they disagreed with.

**~Patience young one, trust destiny to support you.~**

Yeah sure easy for them to say, the whole fate of Magic wasn't on their shoulders.

::::

"Piper I really think that you need to go to this gathering." Phoebe advised.

"The Magic school is sponsoring a get together for parents of magical children this week, and I think with everything that's going on, you should go. After all wasn't it you who said that Wyatt needed to play with kids like him?" Paige said. It was her idea, she'd been keeping in contact with the teachers at the Magic School.

Piper sighed. They were right. "This isn't some Magical parents Annoynmus support group is it?"

"No, although, if I hear of one I'll let you know." Paige said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Piper said sarcastically.

"No problem." Paige said just as cheerfully.

As Piper left with Wyatt, Phoebe gave Paige a look. Piper had been hiding at home too long, dwelling on losing Leo, and the responsibility of being Chris's mother. They had to get her mind off of it.

The building seemed pretty normal except for the rather large crystal statues surrounding it. No doubt for protection. Wyatt seemed happy in his stroller, and pointed at all the parents and kids going in.

Inside were several long lines based on what kind of magic you had. Shamans, Witches, Beings of light, and Creatures.

She was in the line for witches, too bad there wasn't one for whitelighter children she thought smiling.

Most of the kids seemed hard to handle, a lot of the moms were ordering their kids not to use magic. 

"Jerimiah! Don't you dare even think about becoming invisible again!" screamed one tired looking mom of 5. Five children, with magic! Piper was glad not to be her. Her husband came back with another child in his arms. Wasn't their a magical version of birth control?

Gee it would be nice to have Leo here. Father first, yeah right.

In front of her another seemingly single mom was carrying a three year old girl on her back. The little girl tilted her head back, barely holding onto her mom. She had almond shaped grey eyes and very light strawberry blonde hair.

"'lo" She said solemnly.

Piper had to try hard not to laugh.

"Hi there." Piper said waving.

The little girl glanced down at Wyatt.

"blue, you're very bright blue.. and purple. Swirly, I've never seen a swirly before." She said curiously.

"Aura!" Her mom finally admonished turning around.

"Sorry about that, my daughter's very- talkative." Marilyn said wincing.

"This is her first time at a gathering." She said putting her child down and wincing, rubbing her right arm.

"Mommy?" Aura tilted her head.

"I'm alright." Marilyn insisted

"What does she mean… swirly?" Piper asked looking at Wyatt carefully

"oh..,  well it's her power, like mine, to see into people's Aura's tell if they're good or evil, stuff like that." Marilyn explained.

Piper got a little nervous. "Blue purple swirly.. what does that mean?"

"Baby, what did you mean?" Marilyn asked her daughter.

The little girls eyes widened as she looked back at Wyatt in apprehension, which didn't soothe Piper's fears about Wyatt turning evil.

"he's a  witch- purple and a -whitelighter." Aura said grabbing her mother's leg.

Marilyn looked at Piper to confirm whether that was right or not.

"Insightful little girl aren't you?" Piper said trying to calm the little girl down. "Why does she look upset?" 

Marilyn winced "She's… afraid of whitelighters."

Piper paused for a second. "You've got to be kidding me. Whitelighters? But they're guardian angels for crying out loud. What is there to be afraid of?"

"We can't have our whitelighter in the same room as her, I don't know why, but she gets bad visions whenever she's around one… As you can imagine it's very inconvenient."

Piper was searching for an answer to that when Marilyn was asked to fill out the registration form. She soon found herself also filling out the dumb form.

She was then directed to another room where a bunch of toddlers were playing, many were tossing around balls and building castles out of blocks, but unlike a normal nursery the kids were using magic to do it. Parents were standing off to the side talking. Aura, who had been avoiding a ball which some boy had thought would be fun to play dodgeball with. She made a beeline for Piper and the adults around her. "Pretty light." Aura said looking all around Piper. It was a bit disconcerting to have a three year old speak like an adult.

Piper decided to humor her. "Yeah? What do you see around me?"

"You're two peoples, purple and bright gold, and-" Aura seemed at a loss for words, but pointed at Piper's stomach.

"Aura! Leave the nice lady alone." Marilyn said trotting behind.

"Sorry mama." Aura responded automatically. She walked back towards the bookshelf, and found some rendition of a fairy tale. Wyatt squirmed, wanted to play with the other kids. "'lay" He orbed into the center of one group surprising the children.

"Hey! Where'd learn orb?" A two year old asked. 

"Kids can't orb, only old dead people." A four ½ year old exclaimed.

Piper and the other Adults looked on.  
"you're kid's part whitelighter?" one asked.

"You must be a Charmed One then." Another said in awe, another distain. Some traditionalists didn't believe that whitelighters and Witches should mix as it was unfair to the whitelighters other charges.

"They break all kinds of rules for you don't they?" A plump witch added looking Piper up and down.

Piper didn't know what to say, she hadn't known that there were those in the good magical community that resented her.

"Some rules should never have been made." Marilyn said defending her. "After all how many of you wish that your whitelighter could heal non-magically inflicted wounds? It would sure save money on health insurance." Marilyn grinned. It was contagious and many conceded that point to her.

"Who are you?" Piper asked realizing this was the second conversation she'd had with the woman and still didn't know her name.

"Marilyn Harman."(( all you N.W. fans are laughing now yes? :P ))

"Piper Halliwell. Nice to meet you, again."

Wyatt went over to Aura to look at her book, scared of the rejection he was feeling. He made the mistake however of orbing over. As soon as Aura saw the blue lights, her lungs seemed to freeze up. She couldn't stop the images from running through her head. It wasn't the usual visions of whitelighters dying. This time it was of Wyatt, a whitelighter killing-her!

Her screams could be heard by everyone in the room.

Several adults rushed over. 

"What did he do to you?" one of Piper's enemies asked.

Piper and Marilyn ran over.

"Are you ok?" Marilyn asked, her daughter nodded looking very distressed.

Marilyn looked over to Piper. "You see why we never have whitelighters around?"

To the other parents. "He didn't do anything, my daughter is just afraid of whitelighters."

"He must of done something." Another parent argued.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked panicking, she had just realized that Wyatt was gone.

Aura looked down to the floor and then suddenly was gone in a wash of purple orbs.

Piper looked to Marilyn incredulous. "She can orb?"

__

Outside the building Wyatt was wandering towards the street. He was still trying to get the hang of orbing to places instead of to people.

He saw purple light and the little girl who had been so scared of him was out in the street. She fell to the ground. She looked around dazed, it looked like he wasn't the only one getting used to orbing. She saw him and stood up.

An energy ball came flying down towards her(behind her) at about the same time that their moms ran out of the building. His mom was about to panic and try to freeze the energy ball when Wyatt himself redirected it into a parking meter.

"Sorry." She said to him. He couldn't be evil, that vision had to be wrong- he just saved her life!

"Wyatt!" Piper called. " Good boy, saving people good." She hugged her son. "Orbing without telling your mom-bad." She wagged her finger at him.

Marilyn was out of breath, and clutching her right arm.  Her little girl ran up to her. "Mommy? See doctor now?"

"Doctor?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Biopsy, some sort of cancer, in my arm is spreading. Now you see why I wish Whitelighters would heal regular wounds." Marilyn tried to keep a smile on her face.

"oh! Well are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, they just have to take it out before it stops being a benign growth." Marilyn said waving her off. "We live in a small town without any surgeons, so I had to make an appointment here in 'Frisco."

Piper nodded. "Well then who's going to look after your daughter while you're there? Where's her daddy?"

"He's out of town on business, couldn't be helped." Marilyn said wincing.

"Sounds like Wyatt's daddy." Piper said looking down at him.

"I hadn't expected demons to be after her." Marilyn said concerned.

"Haven't been to 'Frisco much have you?" Piper commented. "Well, I could take care of her, while you're in the hospital. She couldn't be safer, my sisters and I are very familiar with the San Fransisco variety of demons."

Marilyn looked torn between wanting to watch over her daughter constantly and realizing the safety a charmed one.

"Could you? Could you really? I swear she's a complete angel. And she really needs to get over this irrational fear of whitelighters." Marilyn said looking from Piper to Aura.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Piper said walking out to her car in innocent saving mode. Another innocent another day.

"You sure? I mean you just got here."

"Yeah, like I want to be the same room as those- witchy women." Piper said flippantly. How could they hate her son for being part whitelighter?

"Oh don't mind them, they're probably all jealous of your powers." Marilyn said putting on Aura's safety belt.

"Why aren't you? And how did your daughter get outside, in the first place she's not a whitelighter."

"She uh, she's special- chosen." Marilyn said trying to drop the subject.

Next time at the Manor… Adventures in Babysitting. Should be pretty funny.

J What do you think? Is this getting too mary sue ish? I hope not. If anyone wants to beta for me.- I'm sure the chapters would be better. (Long chapter yes?)

 It may be a week before I do Future Imperfect Ch.6 as I'm in the middle of finals and moving around.

_ uh.. someone asked 

LunaMoon7

2004-04-13

5

Signed

What's a Oedipus complex?

It is a psychological thing, which comes from a greek play about a guy who is raised by another family and later ends up marrying his mother, having kids with her, and when he finds out he gorges out his eyes. (Chris doesn't have this,- but does that make sense now?


	3. kids says the darndest things

Concerning Elders and Eyries Chapter 3 aka "Little kids say the Darnedest things."

( I don't have little kids nor have I babysat a lot so I'm just guessing about how much Wyatt should be able to say and do. Please forgive any grievous errors)

"Oh don't mind them, they're probably all jealous of your powers." Marilyn said putting on Aura's safety belt.

"Why aren't you? And how did your daughter orb, in the first place? She's not a whitelighter."

"She uh, she's special- chosen." Marilyn said trying to drop the subject.

………

Piper drove home after dropping her innocent off at the hospital.

"I'm baaack." Piper announced opening the manor door, the two toddlers in tow.

"Mom…Hungry. Mom hungry!" Wyatt cried.

"Ok, ok. I'll make you something." Piper walked into the kitchen. "What does our guest want to eat?" Piper asked little Aura, partly to be polite and partly because Wyatt would eat anything. Aura crawled onto a stool with an 'Umph'. She then proceeded to look around Piper's face. "You're a professional cook!" the little girl said delighted.

"That's right…" Piper said trying not to be disturbed.

"Um…Italian food?" Aura opted.

" Got it!" Piper said rummaging in the cupboards. "What else can you see about me."

"You're a good witch who poofs evil stuff." Aura gestured with her hands dramatically.

Aura was treating the questions like a game. So did Wyatt.

"oh oh! Me! See Me!" Wyatt said enthusiastically waving his arms.

Aura frowned. "Don't wanna. All sad."

"Awww." Wyatt moaned.

Phoebe chose the moment to come in, wearing a low cut shirt, and a short skirt that was painted on, below her hips, aka her usual work attire. Anyone else would get fired for wearing it.

Chris followed behind her muttering to himself. "I am NOT a taxi service Aunt Phoebe."

"I wanted to go home for lunch, it's not like you were doing anything else." Phoebe said temperamentally. Phoebe grinned as she saw Piper cooking, but stopped when she noticed their guest, plastering on a somewhat fake smile.

"Oh. Hello. Who's the cutie?" Phoebe said pointing to the little girl.

"We're babysitting an innocent under attack." Piper explained. "She's can read people's auras."

"Babysitting? We've got more important things to do! Like figuring out who turns Wy-" Chris said frustrated. He stopped when he saw the dirty look his mom gave him. Oh right, Mom didn't want Wyatt to know. He knew he was going to get lectured for it later.

Aura tiled her head to look at Phoebe and scrunched up her nose.

"Aww. How cute." Phoebe said thinking of the daughter she knew she'd have someday. Wouldn't it be nice to have her daughter now?

Wyatt thought that Aura wouldn't say stuff about him but maybe- "Do Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt directed.

Aura pointed at Phoebe who took her finger and shook it smiling widely.

"Slut." Aura announced in the most cute childish tone, as if she were pointing out a butterfly or a puppy.

Phoebe's face dropped and Piper coughed trying not to laugh. Chris covered his mouth and coughed hiding his amusement better than Piper.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked disbelieving.

"Slut." Aura repeated wondering if there was something wrong with Phoebe's ears. "does stuff with lots of guys she's not married to." Aura added to clarify.

"Uh, Yeah, you're not so cute anymore." Phoebe backed away from the little girl and looked to her sister. "Can we exchange her?"

"Hey, everything she's said about me was true." Piper said waving her off grinning.  
"Perceptive kid." Chris said under his breath looking at his mom.

"I am not a slut." Phoebe argued, and then realized belatedly that she was arguing with a preschooler. That was a new low. And she thought being turned into a blonde genie had been embarrassing.

By this point Piper had finished making penne pasta con pollo (with Chicken) in cream sauce and was serving it to the kids. Wyatt ate messily in contrast to Aura's too perfect delicate bites.

"Do you have anything nice to say to me?" Phoebe asked the little girl exasperated.

Aura seemed to be thinking very hard. Chris took the opportunity to grab a plateful of his mom's cooking to which Piper batted him on the shoulder playfully.

"Phoebe?" Aura looked to Phoebe's belly, tilting her head fork still in her mouth. "You're daughter is nice and you do _try_ to do good. And your power is kinda fun." Aura relented.

"Wo wo wo, you know about me having a daughter? And you know my name?" Phoebe said looking carefully at their innocent.

"Freaky isn't it? You never know what'll come out of her mouth." Piper said

"She doesn't sound like a- how old are you?" Phoebe asked.

Aura held up three fingers.

"She's three?!" Phoebe turned to her sister.

"Magical parent get together, in Wyatt's group." Piper said answering Phoebe's next question, knowing Phoebe well enough to know she wasn't asking a question about the kid's age.

"Well, I think we need to call- Paige!" Phoebe called.

"No no no don't call her!" Piper warned.

Chris looked confused through a large mouthful of pasta.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

Paige orbed in. "What?"

Aura screamed bloody murder.

Paige covered her ears. "Ow."

Aura was hyperventilating.

"I tried to tell you, she's afraid of whitelighters." Piper said grimacing.

"She's afraid of whitelighters?" Paige said deadpan. "Who is she?"

"A witch we're babysitting." Phoebe explained.

Paige knelt by Aura humoring her, "See? I'm not dangerous."

Aura stared at her and said in awe. "You're not dead."

Paige blinked. "uh. Yeah." She blinked and shook her head.

"You're not going to die soon." Aura repeated relieved.

"uh. Sure, that's nice to know." Paige said turning to her sisters with a 'what the' look.

Chris frowned a memory rearing it's ugly head. "Wait a second, does she see the future?"

"Possibly why? Is there some great whitelighter massacre in the future you haven't told us about?" Piper asked concerned.

"The better question is what would he actually tell us about? It took him almost a year to tell us he was our nephew and almost that long to tell us that our other nephew becomes evil." Paige complained.

Chris looked betrayed.

"I think what we should be worrying about, is who is after our innocent and why." Phoebe said taking his side, as she could feel Chris's hurt with her empathy powers.

Paige rolled her eyes. "So, kid, who's after you?"

"Paige." Piper warned as if she was doing something dumb.

Aura frowned and looked around nervously. "Bad people?"

"Oh well that was helpful." Paige said. "Does that narrow down the demon list down for anybody else?"

Aura bit her lip and seemed to be deciding something. "Probably not a demon."

"Don't be silly. Demons attack witches it's the way of the world." Phoebe said waving her hands about, and realized she was- again, arguing with a three year old.

"Ok, not a demon, then what?" Paige said testily.

Aura pouted eyes watering.

"Oh no no no, don't cry." Phoebe begged, not wanting to learn what other inhuman pitches the kid's voice could reach- not to mention the headache her empathy power would give her.

Paige rolled her eyes, as Piper soothed Aura.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Phoebe added. "I could try to get a premonition off of her."

"That might work." Piper agreed.

Aura meanwhile seemed to have become fascinated with Chris and attached herself to his leg. "Oh Pretty gold and violet and-" She seemed at a loss for words, and then as Piper guided her to Phoebe got a confused look on her face. Aura looked from Piper's stomach to Chris and back again.

"Ok now think who might be trying to kill you ok?" Phoebe said reaching out to pick Aura up who for the first time seemed to be struggling and disobedient.

Aura's face scrunched up as she pointed at Chris and said as if she couldn't credit her own words. "You're in there," Pointing at Piper swollen belly.

For the first time Paige thought that Aura wasn't entirely insane and Chris takes the seer seriously.

"Uh… that's right." Piper said uneasy. Wyatt was just confused, but interested. His family did the silliest things.

Phoebe reached for the little girl's hands—

A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger I guess. So what will Phoebe see? Sorry Phoebe fans but honestly all my roommates and I think she deserved that "slut" comment. ' Sides it was too funny NOT to put it in. After this it should cut to Leo ness ( I would have put him in here if it wasn't for the fact that Leo was gone for 6 months during this time and it wouldn't have made sense for him to just pop in for no reason.. otherwise I could have done the "stupid stupid elder dead beat dad comments.) Aura is one of those extreme 'good' _almost_ as extreme in the "no gray area" As Bad bad world's alternate good world. Very much how a kid sees the world. And here's a spoiler about Eyries- they can't kill, it's physically impossible for them, so defense limited and can't become vigilantes otherwise their kind would. This will become important latter on.


	4. Visions and things

A/N: Aura is the little girl's pet/nick name. (would be a freaky first name considering her powers) Aurelia is her real name, which sounds too close to Aramati for her families comfort. They have a big fear that someone will find out and try to kill their kid.  Heather- no worries she'll be reading Chris's aura soon in probably the next chapter. ( Is amazed that she's updating as much as she is especially  considering how often Kateydidnt needs her computer.

Last time ::::

"Ok now think who might be trying to kill you ok?" Phoebe said reaching out to pick Aura up who for the first time seemed to be struggling and disobedient.

            Aura's face scrunched up as she pointed at Chris and said as if she couldn't credit her own words. "You're in there," Pointing at Piper swollen belly.

For the first time Paige thought that Aura wasn't entirely insane.

            "Uh.. that's right." Piper said uneasy.

Phoebe reached for the little girl's hands—

Phoebe felt nauseous.  "It's like I'm connected to a busy airport."

            Aura was shaking. "They're coming… the voices."

            "In your head?" Paige mocked but Aura nodded.

            "Who's trying to kill you?" Phoebe repeated carefully.

Phoebe froze as a vision came to her.  A man in gold glared at her. Cut to him talking to a bunch of different demons, a darklighter among them. She as an empath could feel the fear coming off of him. Words like 'threat' and 'greater good' were being tossed around. Gold on the outside dark like the woogyman on the inside. This must be how Aura saw people. But who would be gold on the outside?

            "Scratch that, I've just been connected to the universe's internet." Phoebe said trying not to focus on her dizziness.

            "Ask her who's after Wyatt." Chris asked intently.

Hand still on Aura, Phoebe looked at Chris and saw gold- and bright purple with blue tinted edges. She then found herself lost in the vision Chris's question had brought up.

 The same man in gold was there. Darkness surrounded him. Wyatt was in his crib, someone was stabbed- two people in gold were stabbed only one for real, and the darkness took Wyatt.

Phoebe began to shake.

            "Pheebs, you ok?" Piper asked separating Phoebe from the very pale girl.

Aura looked possessed. "They're going to kill him!"

            "Who's killing who?" Paige asked.

"I can't stop them, I can't, It's set. But you can't let him turn Wyatt evil. Don't let time repeat itself." A voice said coming from Aura but definitely not hers. It sounded desperate.

"Ok too many pronouns." Paige shaking her head.

"It's why we allowed a time traveler to stay here so long. If Chris fails, we fear she will destroy space time along with wyatt in the future." An aged alto said.

"Who turns him?" Chris asks impatiently.

Phoebe answered rubbing her temples "The golden man with the darkness?"

            Aura nodded. "We think so. If it's not that then it's Leo's fault for not being there for his son." Another voice said in contempt.

Chris snorted, "Then Wyatt's doomed cause Leo-"

Piper half heartedly glared at Chris and sat down feeling dizzy.

            "Who's 'We' " Phoebe asked.

            "My connections in the time stream…through the angel that chose me. The Angels of Time who used to supply the Elders with knowledge have cut them off because we disagree with their more recent decisions and refuse to aid them." Aura eyes glazed.

"She is still young and can not sustain our presences for long." She threw her arm upwards in a circle and suddenly fell down. No longer the ageless connection the three year old sobbed. "Mommy, I want my mommy!" She wailed like a normal toddler.

            "Shh shh it's ok." Phoebe said grabbing the little girl and turned to her sisters. "I have enough to go on, and I think she needs a nap."

Wyatt grabbed onto his mom's shirt seeking comfort, thoroughly freaked out.

"Just one last question honey, what does gold mean in someone's aura?" Phoebe asked carrying Aura.

Aura sniffed and scrunched up her nose. "Usually Elder blood."

            Paige looked thoughtful.

Phoebe took Aura into the living room and covered her with a blanket. Piper did the same with Wyatt on the other couch, he'd had too much excitement today and she didn't want him to hear their conversation.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence that we're babysitting a seer the same day we get visited by an Eyrie?"

"Not a chance." Phoebe replied coming back into the kitchen.  Phoebe didn't believe in coincidence. "Especially since the vision I got from her was of a golden man, with darkness around him, and golden to her means Elder blood."

            "She said I was golden." Chris said helpfully.

            "And you're part Elder." Piper said in Capt. Obvious role.

"Meaning that little Aura think an Elder is trying to kill Wyatt." Chris said.

"And her, it was the same guy in both visions." Phoebe said

            "So… who do we believe? The Eyrie that came earlier today and accused Gideon of being evil or the Elders who say it's the Eyrie after him?" Piper asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

            "And how does the kid fit in with all this?" Chris asked.

            "You don't think she's the one that's really after Wyatt do you?" Paige said concerned looking towards the living room.

            "No. Whatever little Aura may be, she's not evil. I was inside her head, I would have sensed it."

            "Oh really?" Paige said

            "Hey, I know evil, I was married to the Source of All Evil if you forget." Phoebe said in her usual 'I know what I'm talking about' voice.

            "Why would an Elder be after a little witch girl?" Paige said, "And why do I think that we've been put in a war between two sets of higher powers?"

            "We could always ask Leo. Or rather Chris could. Any reason the Elders are against little seers?" Paige nodded at the reluctant Chris.

            "We don't need him." Chris said. Paige glared at him.

"Paige could orb me up there and I  could talk to him." Piper said cheerfully knowing she was pushing Chris's buttons.

 "Fine, whatever." Chris said giving in. The last thing he wanted was for Leo to find out about Piper being pregnant- with him.

            "And meanwhile, maybe we can calm Aura enough to tell us what the visions I got off of her mean." Phoebe said.

            Chris sighed and orbed Up There.

Leo spotted Chris at once.

            "What are you doing here? Are the girls ok? Is Wyatt-" Leo said worriedly.

            "He's fine, everyone is perfectly fine without you." Chris said cuttingly. "I have a question about their current innocent actually."

            "What?"

            "Do the Angels of Time ring a bell?"

             Leo frowned. "They were our contacts. They're disappeared leaving us all rather out of the loop up here. Have you seen one?"

            "No, but our innocent mentioned them. She said you were all being punished for your crimes." Chris said with glee.

Leo looked confused. "Are you sure she's an innocent? No one, none of the witches or magical creatures have been able to contact them- ever."

            "Well that leads to my next question, Are the Elders trying to kill any witches?"

            "Chris!" Leo said shocked. "We don't work that way!"

            "Really? Cause we've got a little girl who's dead certain that at least one of them IS." Chris said crossing his arms.

            Leo thought about it. It was true that the Elders were starting to panic because they'd lost their connection to future and past events. There were some that were afraid of Chris thinking he might have done it. It was true that to get that connection back that many Elders would do a lot in the name of 'the greater good' to reestablish that connection.  But to try and kill an innocent? Demons were the only creatures that the Elders wished dead.

            "Maybe I should go to Magic school and try to research what kind of creature could have a connection to the Angels of Time, and that might help. I could orb to the manor when I find something out."

            "Uh…that's not such a good idea, I mean Piper has been seeing Greg REALLY seriously. He's talking marriage." Chris lied.

            Leo looked hurt. "Yeah? I- I could just drop off what I find."

            Chris orbed out before Leo could see him smile at his discomfiture. Served him right for leaving his mom!

            He left Leo alone, looking around, eyes watering before he covered them. Yet again his thoughts returned to Piper. He had thought that she had still loved him. Had that night on the ghostly plane been pity for a dying ex husband? He'd wanted her to find peace and be able to move on, so why was he feeling the utter opposite of happy for her?

Behind a pillar Noor looked at the suffering man calculatingly.

Leo took a deep breath and orbed out.

Meanwhile Gideon was doing research of his own. How could one kill Eyries forever?

:----

Next chapter will have Leo find out about Piper and the long awaited reading of Leo and Chris's aura by Aura. As well as the charmed ones deciding whether or not to protect or vanquish Aura.  As well as More Gideon plotting, and Marilyn's operation.


	5. Flawed Elders digging himself a hole

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! It kept reminding me to write this one. ( Sometimes I need nagging  Okay a lot of the time I do! This ones for you Blueley for bugging me about it.  :P)  Calen : Although if you thought Aura was just a kid before well lets just say she's not JUST a kid. Killing Gideon straight off would be too easy, and wouldn't get Leo to wake up and get off his Elder rear and be with Piper again dang it! Thanks Sindel for being my beta reader again! :D

Elders and Eyries chapter 5

(Charmed isn't mine but Aura, Marilyn, Noor and anyone else I think to drag in are)

Last time...   "Maybe I should go to Magic  school and try to   
research what kind of creature could have a connection to the Angels of   
Time.  That might help. I could orb to the manor when I find something   
out.  
  
            "Uh that's not such a good idea I mean Piper has been seeing   
Greg REALLY seriously. He's talking marriage." Chris lied.  
  
            Leo looked hurt. "Yeah? I- I could just drop off what I find.  
  
         Chris orbed out before Leo could see him smile at his discomfiture.   
Served him right for leaving his mom!  
  
            He left Leo alone, looking around, eyes watering before he   
covered them. Yet again his thoughts returned to Piper. He had thought that   
she had still loved him. Had that night on the ghostly plane been pity for a   
dying ex husband? He'd wanted her to find peace and be able to move on, so   
why was he feeling the utter opposite of happy for her?  
  
Behind a pillar Noor looked at the suffering man calculatingly.  
  
Leo took a deep breath and orbed out.  
  
Meanwhile Gideon was doing research of his own. How could one kill Eyries   
forever?  
Now...  
  
    All he seemed to get were a bunch of theories. Their sources of   
information, the Angels of Time, had never provided that kind of useful   
information so his predecessors had had to make a lot of guesses. One guessed   
that if you killed the original Eyrie in that particular line would stop   
them. It didn't provide information on how you could time travel back to   
that time or even know who they were. It was assumed that they were born   
into the region of Earth that they 'watched'.  Potential Eyrie were kept   
hush hush, so he'd had to resort to sending demons to try and track down   
their energy signals as best they could and blindly hope that it would at   
least distract the process. Not all Potentials became Eyries; some of them   
became some lower level worker angel for the Angels of Time or nothing at   
all. Well, that would explain the secrecy on their part.  Eyries translated   
in one language badly as "Time's Dragons." Maybe he could capture one and   
convince them that he really WAS doing this all for the greater good... That   
was the founders' problem; they seemed to see things in such black and white   
terms. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage and get the Eyrie to stop   
coming after him... and kill Wyatt for him.  
Leo chose that moment to orb in, causing Gideon to shut his book quickly.  
"Hey-" Leo said looking at Gideon's books. "Seems like we're researching the   
same stuff."  
"Eyrie problem surfacing?" Gideon questioned.  
"No. Angels of Time, and who they communicate with, besides us." Leo said   
becoming distracted. "Well. Usually."  
"They've become worse these last eight months or so. When I was "Up There" I   
couldn't see anything that was going on  down on Earth, no one can.  It's all   
fuzzy. Do you think they've joined the side of Evil? To blind us?" Gideon   
said sounding upset, when in all truth, he was made slightly giddy by it.  It   
meant that Leo wouldn't see him kill Wyatt if he was Up There until it was   
too late.  
Leo sighed. "I don't know." Although his look made Gideon think that he had   
some suspicions.  
"What." Gideon questioned/stated.  
" It's just something I heard from one of my whitelighters. They said some   
innocent with some weird connection to the Angels of Time said that they   
said that We were being punished by them for something." Leo said in   
confusion.  
Gideon froze.  
"Punished?"  
"Yeah. They had this weird idea that we were trying to kill innocents or   
something. Isn't that ridiculous?" Leo said but stopped at Gideon's   
comprehending "Ah hah" gaze.  
"We don't kill Innocents right?" Leo asked in confirmation.  
"No.. no, no of course not." Gideon said a bit too quickly. He tried to stop   
thinking about the greater good and Wyatt, for fear however ridiculous that   
Leo would sense his intentions.  
"Especially small children." Leo said in fear thinking of Wyatt.  
Gideon froze. "No. no."  
"Gideon is there something going on that I don't know about? I think If   
we're(the Elders) doing something that is resulting in the death of innocent   
children that that would be what we're being punished for." Leo said   
becoming cynical of his job. He'd always thought that the Elders were   
perfect and good but if...  
Gideon got up and made sure he was looking just above Leo's head. "Some   
things must be done for the greater good, but we certainly haven't... we   
don't kill the threats." And the very scared Gideon strode off leaving a   
very mixed up Leo.  
His eyes fell to a book in front of him.  
'Eyries are the servants/protectors of the Angels of Time, however it is   
fairly well known that they cannot kill even to protect themselves. They   
are known to deflect powers and trap their opponents but are incapable of   
any power that could kill. They are most feared and hunted by those with   
dangerous secrets as they can and will reveal them.'  
Leo reread the page several times, and spotted Gideon's notes about how to   
kill an Eyrie- and panicked.  
He had to go to the manor- now.  
  
"So, what did Leo have to say?" Paige said as soon as Chris orbed in.  
" He said he was going to research what Aura could be, and confirmed that   
the Angels of Time are not cooperating with the Elders." Chris said shrugging.

"So basically- nothing new." Paige said disappointed.  
"Yeah." Chris admitted.  
"No, it proved that our innocent isn't making this stuff up, she must be   
getting her info from somewhere." Piper said helpfully.  
"I'd really hate to vanquish our innocent." Paige said shaking her head.  
"Hey! There will be no talk of vanquishing an innocent." Phoebe said in her childish voice.  
"We don't vanquish little kids remember? Remember the Manticore baby?" Piper   
reminded them.  
"But what if-" Chris starts.  
"-she's the one who turns Wyatt evil? I know I know." Paige said flippantly.  
"I'd be kinda ironic don't you think? A toddler doing what thousands of   
demonic organizations couldn't." Phoebe said to lighten the mood.  
Aura in the other room seemed oblivious to the propositions of her demise   
being made in the Dining room.

"Yeah the Source would be like" We sent every demon we had, and all it took was a toddler to turn Wyatt evil, boy do I feel stupid." Paige said grinning.

"Not funny, I don't think that's funny." Chris said seriously.  
Leo orbed down to the foyer, and started to look around for the Halliwells.  
He heard some nervous laughter.  
Piper sitting with the table completely covering her 'womb' at the head of   
the table saw him first. She looked surprised, but turned serious, drawing   
the others gaze to him. Paige and Phoebe smiled and greeted him, but looked   
too nervous around him. Phoebe looked from him to Piper to Chris biting her   
lip. Chris looked moodier than usual. A 'what are you doing here.' look.   
Paige looked like she was trying to stop Phoebe from doing something by   
shaking her head. On the whole, not the friendliest greeting he'd ever had.  
"I did some research.." Leo began but trailed off uncertain how he should   
approach this. He didn't want to worry them with his creeping suspicions   
that all was not well in Elderland.  
"And." Chris said expectantly.  
"I learned some things I can't tell you about, but some things I can about   
Eyries."  
"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Paige said, annoyed.  
"The Elders are in trouble aren't they?" Phoebe said, reading Leo.  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's getting worse." Leo said worried.  
"Ok. Eyries Spill." Paige said impatient.  
"Well, as hard as this may be to believe. The oldest books claim that Eyries   
can't kill, and that they keep the secrets of the Angels of Time. The next   
'link' in the chain of Eyries becomes one when they die, much like   
whitelighters, before that we're just potential whitelighers. And like   
potential whitelighters, you'd be hard pressed to figure out who those   
people are. Darklighters can find them of course and we can-"  
"So you think that there must be some type of magic, opposite of Eyries that   
can find them?" Chris said  
Piper put 2 and 2 together. "Wait a second. You Elders told us that Eyries   
were trying to kill Wyatt, and how can they do that if they can't kill?"  
"That's the question isn't it?" Phoebe said frowning.  
"Well if the Elders are starting to fly blind up there, then maybe they got their   
information wrong." Paige ventured.  
"Yeah, but I saw with my own eyes one of them chasing..." Leo began. The   
Eyrie had been chasing Gideon. No one could die at Magic school, not even   
an Eyrie... Had Gideon lured the Eyrie up to Elderland to die? The book had   
said anyone that would try to kill an Eyrie was probably keeping a dangerous   
secret. But that was impossible! Gideon was an Elder! Gideon had been his   
teacher! He trusted Gideon; he couldn't possibly be up to anything bad. He   
couldn't!  
"Did it kill anyone? Mame, decapitate?" Paige asked.  
"Well no." Leo admitted.  
"So maybe Eyries aren't demons." Paige said as if winning an argument.   
Never mind that she had been arguing against it.  
"Chris told me that you had an innocent that had a connection to the Angels   
of Time." Leo said. " Where is she?"  
Phoebe got up to go get Aura, telling Piper  "You shouldn't get up in your   
condition let me."  
"Condition? Are you sick?" Leo asked getting closer to Piper who waved him   
off before he got too close. "I'm fine."  
Meanwhile Chris seemed lost in thought jaw set. " The Elders becoming blind.   
That makes sense."  
"Huh? Why?" Leo asked not used to Chris's references.  
"Well in the future, the elders if they exist anymore are never seen. But   
then that could be cause they're scared cause" Chris got nervous and   
looked at Piper uneasily wincing. "He (Wyatt) sorta killed most of them   
after 'The Event' "  
"Oohh...well...yeah. I could see how that would happen." Piper said uneasily,   
thinking back to when Prue had died and she had gone on a demon killing   
rampage.  
"He blamed them for it." Chris explained to Piper but not looking at her. He   
kept his face down and his tone as neutral as possible. In truth he'd blamed   
the Elders for his mothers death a bit too. He'd blamed Leo for not saving   
her.  
"What event?" Leo asks confused, surprised that Chris seems to have been   
telling them more about the future.  
Paige and newly returned Phoebe seemed just as confused as Leo.  
"The event that he doesn't want to talk about." Piper said as steadily as   
she could.  
Aura gazed at Chris and Piper, watching their emotions mess with their   
auras.  
Chris took the opportunity to change the subject. "There's the innocent." He   
motioned wildly at her with his hands, accidentally TKing Phoebe and Aura   
back a few feet. Aura gasped, instinctively drawing her hands in. Phoebe tripped   
and fell backward. ( Heels aren't good for keeping your balance :P)  
Leo, Piper and Paige looked at him, surprised and none too pleased.  
"Oops." Chris said apologetically.  
"What was that for?" Phoebe asked from the ground, lifting Aura off of her.  
  
Gideon closed the door to his office. However, his relief at escaping more   
questions was quickly replaced as he saw someone sitting at his desk, cold   
grey eyes calculating.  
"You!"  
"I don't know exactly what you're up to here, the rest of the Elders won't   
be fooled."

:----  
A/N:  
Next chapter will have Leo find out about Piper being Pregnant and the long   
awaited reading of Leo and Chris's aura by Aura and Marilyn's operation.   
Sorry  but this was getting so long.. so I had to stop.. but next chapter   
will be exciting too! Everyone will find out about "the event" maybe even a   
future flashback. It will prob. have a summoning spell for an Eyrie.. hmmm   
maybe only like 4 more chapters to go.. woo!


	6. Gideon's guest and 'Stupid Elder'

Corncerning Elders and Eyries  
  
chapter Six  
  
Chris took the opportunity to change the subject. "There's the innocent." He motioned wildly at her with his hands, accidentally TKing Phoebe and Aura back a few feet. Leo, Piper and Paige looked at him, surprised and none too pleased.  
  
"Oops." Chris said apologetically.  
  
"What was that for?" Phoebe asked from the ground, lifting Aura off of her.  
  
Gideon closed the door to his office. However, his relief at escaping more questions was quickly replaced as he saw someone sitting at his desk, cold grey eyes calculating.  
  
"You!"  
  
"I don't know exactly what you're up to here, but the rest of the Elders won't be fooled," Noor said, arms crossed.  
  
"Noor, what a pleasant surprise, visiting me all the way down here at Magic School! Although I must say I'm puzzled as to why," Gideon said as smoothly as possible.  
  
Noor stood up. "I don't just believe whatever I'm told like some of the others, Gideon. I know who the Eyries work for." Noor said, not allowing her face to give away any emotions. "What I don't understand is WHY you lure an Eyrie to the Heavens to kill her, especially considering our already strained relationship with the Angels right now. For which we are suffering for."  
  
Gideon's face betrayed some of his fear but he said nothing, as Noor was too  
  
old to be deceived straight out. He had no explanation.  
  
"Did she tell you something you didn't want to hear? Didn't want US to hear about? I'm warning you Gideon the others will not be pleased when they hear about this. Most especially considering your 'interest' in the charmed one's son." Noor said raising herself to her full height. She was older than him; she'd been an Elder since before mankind had discovered fire. Noor was one of the now few elders who was anywhere as powerful as him. If she suspected his  
  
hand in the Titans' release, he wouldn't remain an Elder long.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I mean we can't let the Angels of Time rule our every action. Some things must be handled no matter how it upsets other groups. We have a job to do in protecting all the good in the world." Gideon said, not answering the more dangerous questions.  
  
"You hand in this is deeper than you let on. What else have you manipulated? Who's to say that having the Angels of Time uncooperative, thus blinding heaven isn't part of your plan in the first place?" Noor said allowing a bit of her anger to come though in her voice.  
  
"Come on now, you're letting your imagination get the better of you I think. Paranoia is a dangerous thing." Gideon warned calmly acting as if Noor was being a silly student of his. Inwardly he was cursing Noor's incredible insight. If only she'd been Up There when the Titans had attacked. However regrettable, if she continued to be this much of a threat, he would have to see to it that she was eliminated...all in the name of the greater good, of course.  
"Do not worry, if it is only my imagination you have nothing to fear, but if it is not...Well, I'm sure your imagination can fill in the rest." Noor threatened, orbing out.  
Gideon threw one of his many paperweights against the wall and yelled ineffectually. He didn't have much time. Not anymore. Blast the Eyries! Blast them to the same hell he had in mind for Wyatt!  
  
"Chris, you really need to learn to control your emotions ok?" Phoebe  
  
said, irritated since she couldn't read Chris's emotions or she would have known better. Piper winced and put a hand protectively on her belly. Leo soon became helpfully distracted by their innocent.  
  
"This, she's your innocent with the whole connection to the Angels of Time," Leo said disbelievingly. After all the little kid was a toddler. Aura scrunched up her nose and looked just as disbelievingly at Leo.  
  
"So does she have visions? Can she divine stuff?" Leo asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, you could say that. Why don't you ask her what she thinks of you?" Chris said 'helpfully'.  
  
"Ok." Leo said, and knelt down to be at the same level as Aura. "What's your name, little girl?" Leo said in his most condescending child friendly voice.  
  
"Aurelia Harman, but everybody calls me Aura." Aura said uneasily, looking around.  
  
"Well Aura, I was wondering if you could use your powers to tell me what  
  
you see about me," Leo said very slowly, hoping the toddler would be able to understand what he was saying.  
  
"Oh that's a whole can of worms you're opening there, Leo..." Phoebe warned.  
  
"Yeeaah, I don't think you want to do that," Piper said, looking upward.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm just testing her powers, seeing if she's powerful enough to be helpful," Leo said completely unaware of what he was doing. (You know the Elder overconfidence thing.)  
  
"Stupid Stuuuupid Elder!" Aura said derisively.  
  
Leo blinked. "Stupid?"  
  
"And you're a dead beat Dad you jerk! You're going to leave your sons without a Dad-"  
  
"Sons?" Leo said stupidly. "She must not be that good at it if she says that. I only have one child- Wyatt. That's all there ever is going to be," Leo added defensively.  
  
"Uhhhhhh. About that..." Phoebe started.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper warned sharply. She wasn't dragging Leo into this. It would only make life harder on him if he knew about Chris- that he was leaving two sons behind and not just one. She only belatedly realized that she stood up to protest. Chris opened his mouth in shock. "Crap." And closed his eyes.  
  
"And you shouldn't even BE an Elder. Family first. That's in the HIGH laws! But nooo...the Elders decide to be stupid. Stupid STUPID!" Aura was panting/ranting. However, somewhere between 'Phoebe' and 'crap', Leo had completely lost all higher communication and listening skills. He wasn't listening. In the little world that Leo lived in there was only one thing: Piper. There's something about Piper. His brain didn't want to think exactly what or how. But seemed to be agreeing with Chris. Crap. It took several seconds for Leo's brain to reboot. So that's why Phoebe was acting stranger than usual.  
  
It seemed at that moment that Aura realized that perhaps she'd said something she wasn't supposed to. The Pretty One, gold and purple swirly seemed very distressed, and that wasn't a good sign. Yep with those reddish sharp lines coming off of people...that was a bad sign.  
  
Leo stuttered nonsense words. ' You're pregnant' seemed a little too obvious to voice. She looked about 6 months pregnant, which, from the looks from the sisters, and Chris not wanting him to visit, would suggest that Elders could still have children. Oh my ! If I'm the father... I just got my semi-ex wife Pregnant and left. Which lead to- Why didn't she tell me?!" Leo stumbled over into a chair. He appeared stricken.  
  
"Did I? Did We? Why didn't...?" Leo covered his mouth.  
  
"He's your son Leo," Piper said sympathetically. She sounded very tired.  
  
" You. You already know it's going to be a boy?" Leo said gripping onto that knowledge.  
  
Paige winced. "Uh yeah. We're pretty sure it's going to be a boy."  
  
"Pretty sure?" Chris complained, justifiably upset. Piper snorted.  
  
"This is where I should fess up to using Aphrodisiacs on you two at Wyatt's birthday party, But at least we didn't use the love potion like Paige was going to if you'd been around." Phoebe said, raising her hand. Both Leo and Piper gave Phoebe a betrayed look and Chris looked like he wanted to hit his Aunt. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige said not wanting to take the blame.  
  
"You...you knew!" Leo said, outraged.  
  
"Well Chris told us." Phoebe said in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"And how, exactly did Chris know." Leo said.  
  
"Hello- from the FUUUture." Chris said quickly before Phoebe could spill the most interesting part. "Well actually-" Phoebe began.  
  
"Phoebe, shut up!" Chris, Paige and Piper chorused.  
  
"There's something else. I know you're hiding something else." Leo said.  
  
"Maybe you should leave Chris. This is a family Situation."  
  
Phoebe laughs while Paige and Piper winced.  
  
Chris took a deep breath and sighed. How exactly was he supposed to say this?  
  
" To be more correct, it is MY situation Leo. You've always wanted to know what it was I was hiding right? To figure out what the big secret was? Well guess what? I AM family- 'Dad'" Chris said being as much of a smartalic as possible. At least he could enjoy Leo's shock. It's not like his Dad had done much to earn that title in the Past (future) or since he'd arrived in the past. Leo didn't disappoint him. Shock and confusion waged a war on the already befuddled man.  
  
"You-" Leo saw the resemblance. Why hadn't he noticed before? Chris looked like the male version of Piper...and good lord the boy had HIS green eyes. Was he really that blind? Leo's eyes widened in horror. Had he really said some of those rotten things to his own son?!  
  
"You're my son?!" Leo said horror evident.  
  
Misinterpreting Leo's horror, "Trust me, I wish I wasn't either." Chris said very bitterly, nodded once to his mom and orbed out.  
  
"Wa- Wait!" Leo said too late.  
  
"Stupid Elder." Aura muttered. Sniff. The stupid Elder had made The Pretty One leave. This time Leo didn't argue.  
  
A/N: I know some of you rabid fangirls agree with "The Pretty One" assessment  
  
of Chris. ;) Next chapter- Gideon digs himself a deeper hole and with  
  
Aura's help they find an Eyrie summoning spell. Kinda convenient that she  
  
happens to know one eh? 3 guesses why and the first two don't count. Chris  
  
and Leo must learn to deal with their issues, Piper has to deal with Leo's  
  
questions...and perhaps Leo will ask Aura what "the event" is. Which you  
  
know as a Seer she's going to know.. Should prove a nice shock for him! Love  
  
Piper while you can mister cause she won't be around forever! A big thank you to 'Sindel' for beta-ing for me again. :D Thank you Bluley for the Review! I looove reviews. They are so modivating! 


	7. The Event and planning

Sorry about this being so lateÉ but on the up side its **7** pages long people!

No beta reader so there are bound to be some errors. It would have been longer but then you'd have to wait longer to get it.

So- (Keep the Reviews coming)

Concerning Elders and Eyries Chapter 7

Last time:

"You're my son?!" Leo said horror evident.

Misinterpreting Leo's horror, "Trust me, I wish I wasn't either." Chris said very bitterly, nodded once to his mom and orbed out.

"Wa- Wait!" Leo said too late.

"Stupid Elder." Aura muttered. Sniff. The stupid Elder had made The Pretty One leave. This time Leo didn't argue.

--

Chapter 7

"What did he mean?" Leo asked confused. Looking from one sister to another.

"He's gotÉ issues with you." Phoebe said delicately.

"Issues? But. He's not even born yet how can he have issues with me already?" Leo said frustrated.

"Apparently there aren't therapists in the future." Paige said jokingly.

"Or at least therapy groups called "So your mama was a witch and your daddy was an Elder Or "Whitelighter Dads" Phoebe offered trying to lighten the mood.

"Now there is one I wish they had. ÔAbandoned Witch children' and ÔNever There Whitelighter Dad.' I'm sure I would have had to go through a lot of therapy if I'd been a minor when I'd found this stuff out." Paige bantered.

"You're not helping." Piper said sitting down again.

"Hey, he started it. He's the ÔStupid Elder'" Paige said with a grin.

"Wait a second, he made Chris orb." Piper said as a thought dawned on her.

"SoÉ?" Paige said.

"So why didn't our little deathly afraid of whitelighters kid not sound the Panic alarm? Phoebe said finishing Piper's thought.

Paige frowned at Aura.

Aura smiled back batting her eyes and doing the 'cute' thing only the very young can pull off.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about than why a little kid didn't cry." Leo began pointedly then added. "Wait. She's afraid of whitelighters? Who's afraid of whitelighters?"

"What does she see that is so scary about whitelighters you mean." Phoebe clarified.

"I see dead people." Aura said deadpan.

Pause. Phoebe covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh.

"O-kay. Back to the real problem. No more distractions. " Paige said business like.

"Which is the real problem again?" Phoebe said tired. "Would that be the Elder thing, the innocent thing, the possible attack on our nephew or the Chris is your son thing?"

Her sisters weren't quite sure.

"I keep thinking that the 'Elder thing' and the 'Innocent thing' are the same.. Err thing." Piper said.

Leo moved Ôcasually' closer to Piper while she raised an eyebrow as if to say Ôyou're the reason I'm pregnant mister.

"Yeah well what do we do about it? I doubt there is a potion that makes the Elders and the Angels get along and the cosmic balance restored." Phoebe said.

"That would be a nice potion." Piper acknowledged.

"So... we summon an Eyrie. There might be a spell for that. It could also solve our 'Are Eyries after Wyatt' problem. too. " Paige said.

"I don't think they are after Wyatt." Piper said.

Phoebe's cell phone rang. She looked at it. "It's Elise. I bet she wants to know when I'm coming back to work."

"Right that place where you make money... You could go and come home when you're done." Piper said. She didn't want Phoebe to give up her life because of magic.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe said cautiously.

"We'll be fine." Piper assured her. "If we really need you we'll call."

Paige noticed an opportunity here. "Since Chris isn't here, I'll orb you back to work." Paige offered smiling giving Phoebe a significant look.

"Oh Right. Yes we'll just be going now. Have fun!" Phoebe said catching on.

Phoebe and Paige orbed out leaving the "Proud Parents" by themselves.

Leo put his hands in his back pockets. He let out a nervous sigh and made his usual failed attempts at being casual and accommodating.

Piper looked nervous and fidgeted with the bottom of her long shirt.

"I'm sorry about the-umm. I hope you don't think I was- when we-" Leo seemed to suddenly realize that there was a very young minor in the room and blushed. " You know."

Now most people would have no clue what Leo was referring to, but Piper knew Leo well enough to understand what he was talking about. That night on the ghostly plane. "I know." Piper batted her eyes innocently trying to release the tension in the room. Which only made Leo more nervous and guilty. "Yeah."

Aura was getting bored and the old people were being silly. "Oh, kiss her already."

Which made Leo even more nervous. Both laughed nervously. For Piper being alone with Leo again after six months was difficult. An uneasy silence was broken when conviently enough Wyatt orbed in, finished with his nap.

"Da da!" Wyatt said excitedly waddling over to grab Leo's leg.

Leo took the distraction for all it was worth. He bent down and hugged his firstborn. "Hey little guy. How are you doing?"

Piper smiled. "You've got to talk to Chris too you know. He's a great kid."

Leo looked up at her. " But He hates me." Leo sulked.

"He's not going to start liking you if you continue to ignore him. He'll need his dad." Piper said thinking of "The Event"

"Well he has you." Leo said pained, suddenly reminded that he wasn't supposed to be here.

But I won't be around forever." Piper said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Leo said frowning. Piper was going to be the first person to live past 130 in his mind. Although true as an Elder he was going to outlive her she still had a good hundred years or so.

Piper shook her head. "Never mind. I just-" Piper sat on the ground as best she could and looked seriously into Leo's eyes while playing with Wyatt's hair. "I need you to promise me that whe- if something happens to me, that you'll look after our boys. They need their father."

"Piper, Nothing is going to happen to you." Leo said certain. (Much like he told Piper that no one they knew would try to hurt Wyatt at Magic school. He was wrong then too.)

Piper looked down at Wyatt anguished. "Just Promise me. That's all I'm asking. Not child support, no special Elder favors-" Piper began to ramble.

Leo looked very solemn and haggard. " I promise."

"Good." Piper attempted to get up which prompted Leo to help her and guide her to a couch in the living room.

Aura felt ignored and tagged along. She missed her mommy and daddy so much.

As soon as Leo was sitting beside Piper on the couch with Wyatt in his lap, he continued.

"Earlier Chris (calling him his son was still too weird to voice) said something about some 'Event' that Wyatt blamed the Elders for, and you knew what it was, and Chris seemed really distressed about it."

"The Event' he doesn't want to talk about." Piper said cautiously.

"Why? What happened?" Leo asked.

Aura sighed. Everyone was ignoring her and the Elder was asking stupid questions. She hated it when people asked stupid questions.

"He hasn't told me much about it." Piper said quickly.

" Well DUH. Would you want to talk about your mother dying and being unable to save her?" Aura said logically.

Leo looked very disturbed. "WHAT?"

yay! Attention finally. " 'The Event', she dies." Aura said matter of factly.

Leo turned to Piper to see if she already knew this. She did. But that didn't stop him from saying.

"That's Impossible. You're going to- live a long time." He said more to reassure himself. He saw Aura and grabbed her and shook her a bit. "You know don't you? When... IT is going to happen don't you? Tell Me!" Leo said panicking.

Aura frowned at him disapprovingly and pried at his hands.

"Leo, Put her down." Piper said with commanding calm. "This is MY death we're talking about here. It was bound to happen sooner or later as a Charmed One. I'm fine with it. You can't have any complaints." Piper put her hair behind her ears.

Wyatt looked at his parents, happily oblivious to what they were talking about.

Leo was quiet for a moment as he put Aura down. Pondering. He wasn't a part of her life anymore, but he certainly didn't want to ever see her Up There, and then a recycled soul sent down to Earth, never remembering being his Piper.

It was an unsettling thought. With all the news that had been dropped in his lap in the last hour, he wouldn't be too surprised to find out that the sky had turned magenta while he'd been in Elderland as well. He ran his hand through his short hair, breathing again. His hands shook. He was the Elder, he was supposed to be the one calm about the inevitable, not her. (Did anyone else think that Piper the emotional one handled the news of her future death... a little too calmly?)

He'd known in the back of his mind once he admitted to being Phoebe's nephew that someday this day would come.

His 'father' would find out. But he'd dreaded it. He had been uncertain how Mom would take it, but Leo? He'd never had any REAL hopes that it would have gone any better than it did. So why was he so hurt when what he'd expected had happened? After all Leo hadn't exactly trusted or liked him as the Charmed One's whitelighter. There would be little cause to believe that he'd like him better as his accidental son.

"You need to talk to our son." Piper continued. "I don't want him becoming more neurotic than he already is."

"But- what about you know... And he doesn't want to talk to me. What should I say?"

"Say something Positive, I don't know, male bonding- and don't you ask him about my death." Piper warned for good measure.

"Piper!" Leo said nervously.

"Chris!" Piper yelled.

Chris reluctantly orbed back in but his posture was very defensive. He wouldn't let Leo know that he'd hurt him. For good measure he didn't even Look at Leo.

Which Leo noticed.

"Mom, you needed something?" When Chris just got a look from his mom that gestured at his dad he went on. "So where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"They went back to work." Piper said conversationally.

"The Pretty One!" Aura said and attached her self to Chris's leg, hiding behind it, out of Leo's reach where she stuck out her tongue at the Stupid Elder.

'Great, the two people who know when Piper will die, and neither one of them likes me.' Leo thought in doom and gloom mode.

Chris looked down at his recent attachment trying hard to mask his annoyance. Shaking his leg didn't work.

"Any idea where we could find a Eyrie Summoning Spell? Is there one in the book? Since you've memorized it." Piper asked Chris when it became clear that Leo wasn't going to say anything and Chris was going to continue to ignore his father.

"Uh. I don't think so, but I could go check." Chris said eagerly taking the opportunity to run upstairs to check the Book of Shadows, while detaching the 4-year-old leech.

"Maybe you'd like to help him." Piper said significantly to Leo. It wasn't a suggestion.

Phoebe finished her work about an hour after she got there, and called for Paige.

"So do you think we've given 'the happy family' enough alone time?" Paige said lounging in Phoebe's swivel chair.

"Maybe. Wait. We are talking about Piper, Leo and kids right?" Phoebe said clarifying.

"Yeah. Ok 'Happy' doesn't seem to be the right adjective right now. 'Confused and broken up' is probably more accurate." Paige said offhand.

"Yeah well, I don't think that Piper and Leo are really ready for 'alone' time yet. Besides we're family too." Phoebe countered.

"Oh you know what I meant." Paige said looking at the ceiling.

"Fine, Fine Orb away." Phoebe said offering her hands.

"Na uh, first we get take out, then we try and smooth the family problems." Paige said grabbing Phoebe's arm.

They were eating clam chowder in bread bowls down at Pier 49 munching away when Paige brought the subject of family up again. Unknown that they were being watched by a nervous figure in purple and gray holding the arm of a confused muse. who whispered

_"Light is what the darkness most fears,_

_Muse Inspire, with your power,_

_Give them power-_

_ Show them what they can't see, Seers._

_ Show them the light,_

_ Give them something akin to my sight!_

Paige shook her head as she felt inspired. "Now that Leo knows about Chris, do you think they'll find some way to get back together?

"I don't know. But Leo should do Something. I mean it's obvious that they still love each other, and our nephews deserve to have a dad in their lives." Phoebe said thinking of how she'd missed having their father Victor around growing up.

"Yeah. But there is that whole Elder thing in the way." Paige said slurping up Pink Lemonade from a straw. "You know what I think he should do? I think he should just give up being an Elder already.

"Yeah. But who doesn't?" Phoebe said. "Having Leo gone has really weakened us. You'd think that the Peace loving Elders would get that we need him around to defeat the Big Bads.

Paige frowned. "You're right. It _has_ weakened us. Who would want us weakened? Who could make Leo stay up there?

"Someone after Wyatt. "Phoebe said catching on and not liking where this was leading her.

Relief washed over the weary being. There was hope left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? What is it?" Gideon asked the Darklighter impatiently.

"The Eyrie energy you sent us to track down and kill-"

"Eliminate." Gideon corrected.

"Whatever. We've decided not to follow it any further."

"Why?!" Gideon exploded. (Metaphorically unfortunately :( )

"We've tracked it down most recently, and it was with the Charmed Ones. That's a suicide mission! Do it yourself if you're so intent on it's death." Darklighter #534 complained tossing one of it's weapons at Gideon who barely caught it.

Gideon looked confused and intrigued. "Really..."

A plan formed in his mind. He reached out and felt Wyatt alone withÉ yes there was that energy. Perfect. Kill both threats at the same time.

A/N: HA HA HA! Cliffhanger sortaÉ but not as bad a one as if I'd written any more.

Question- Would you guys prefer I update with long chapters like this? Or more often with much shorter chapters? Also if you haven't figured it out by now I'll just come out and tell you. Aura is an Eyrie candidate. Read the first chapter if you're still confused about that.


	8. mini chapter Gideon attacks!

Concerning Elders and Eyries Chapter 8

(author notes after chapter)

Why?!"Gideon exploded. (Metaphorically unforturnately  :(  )

 "We've tracked it down most recently, and it was wth the Charmed Ones. That's a suicide mission! Do it yourself if you're so intent on it's death." Darklighter #534 complained tossing one of it's weapons at Gideon who barely caught it.

 Gideon looked confused and intrigued. "Really..."

 Chris is looking through the Book of Shadows when Leo walks into the attic still trying to find out what to say to him. Chris pointedly ignores Leo. Chris acts like he's very involved in the book, when he is really trying to figure out what to do with Leo.

         "So, Need any help? I know the Book of Shadows pretty well." Leo said hopefully.

         "Like Mom said I've got this book close to memorized. I did after all grow up with it." Chris said pointing out his greater experience.

         "Right. right. Uh. About earlier- I was just- very surprised that you're-you know. It was kind of a shock. I didn't mean that I hate you or something." Leo rambled.

 Chris put up an emotional shield.

          "I think you've made it pretty clear that you don't like me around here in the last year or so." Chris said staring at the book.

 Leo winced.

Chris continued with bitter humor. " I found it especially funny when you said many times that 'You're not family' and threatened to recycle my soul, and or clip my wings."

 Leo opened his mouth to say that he hadn't known but Chris forestalled him with a wave of his hand.

         "It. Doesn't. matter. " Acting for all the world as if Leo was just some old guy who didn't know what he was talking about.  He might as well of said that Leo himself didn't matter.

         "Chris-" Leo began

         "Let's just figure this Eyrie thing out OK?" Chris said dismissively, flipping through the book.

 Leo frowned.

         "Haven't the Elders ever summoned an Eyrie before?" Chris asked.

         "There are a lot of things they haven't told me yet." Leo admitted.

 Chris looked pensive while gazing in the direction of the chalk triquetra on the attic wall.

         "I feel like we're missing something obvious." Chris grunted in frustration. He'd always been good at figuring stuff out. It wasn't just his passive power which was some freaky blend of empathy, mind-reading and just plain good intuition. So why was this simple Innocent problem not solving itself?

         Leo felt like Chris was making a stab at his own inability to tell that he was his son. Everyone seemed to be telling him he was stupid lately. Even precocious toddlers.

         "Don't you think it's odd that the Eyrie that visited you guys after attacking an Elder Up There today, hasn't made a move since then?"  Leo said trying to look smart in his son's eyes.

 Chris frowned in a way that reminded Leo too much of himself.

         "Eyries live outside of the timestream. How do we hear our charges calls?"

 "Huh? Well it's just a power to feel our charges pain. Kinda like limited telepathy. Why?" Leo asked not connecting the first statement with the question.

         "I was thinking that if Eyries are anything like  Whitelighters then they should be able to hear anyone who simply calls for them.  I don't see why it wouldn't work. hmm. What was it's name?" Chris  was tapping the book when they heard Piper call for them- scared. Leo and Chris looked at each other in mutual worry before orbing down.

 There was one thing they could agree on- Piper's safety.

 10 minutes before-

          Piper had left the kids to play with Wyatt's toys while she went to make herself some tea.

 All of this stress was having an effect on her pregnant body.

 As Piper walked down the hall she felt dizzy and everything got blurry... Must be her imagination.

         Aura stared at her retreating back in horror. She couldn't see it. The Nice Witch couldn't see the invisible people passing beside her!

 Darkness covered the bad man with the golden flecks. He looked at Piper and grinned and then stared at Aura.

 Aura backed up slowly. She wanted so badly to scream or yell out Piper's name or anything but if she did, she didn't doubt  for a second that the Bad Elder would kill Piper to stop her. The Pretty One would disappear!  She couldn't let that happen.

         The Bad Elder and the three demons behind him advanced on her. Maybe they would leave the pretty one alone.

         "Wyaa- Wyatt danger!" Aura stuttered running towards Wyatt who put up his shield.

         "You can see me little one can't you?" Gideon said pleased. "It's really too bad that your power will go to waste." Gideon became visible once he was alone with the children.

         Wyatt was confused. This was Daddy's friend. Why was Daddy's friend having such violent thoughts about his new friend? Why was his glow-y shield wanting to go up because of Daddy's friend?

         "Go Away." Aura said hopefully. Yet knowing it wouldn't work.

 Gideon laughed. "What fun would there be in that Eyrie? Now Tell me how to stop your kind from coming after me ever again and I won't kill both of you."

 He was lying. If he knew she was going to be an Eyrie someday he should know that she'd know that he was lying.  He would kill them both given a chance.

         "I'm not-"

 "All a matter of time. I could 'help' you become one sooner.(kill her) Now TELL ME." Gideon threatened. He tossed some poweder at her- it would force her to tell the truth. If she said anything. It would be the truth. She sneezed. Too bad Wyatt's shield didn't protect against magic that didn't directly harm someone.

         Wyatts shield. It would protect them!

  No it won't a gentle voice said. He can disable Wyatt's shield with his Athame and then you'll both be in danger. He wants Wyatt dead too. The voice continued.

 Aura panicked. How could the voice be so calm about her impending doom? ÔI'm gonna die.' Became a mantra in the back of her mind.

 Well there was only one choice for her. To protect the Pretty One, and not drag anyone else into her problems.

         "Ok. I'll tell you." Aura said looking completely resigned.

'I'm going to miss Mommy. She loved me even though she knew I was going to die young. She's the only one who didn't think I was a freak. And Daddy- he spoils me rotton.'

 Aura took a deep breath.

         "Wyatt, go to Mommy. Go!"

 Wyatt blinked. He was used to taking orders from women. He also was confused and wanting to ask his mom what was wrong with Daddy's friend. So he orbed out leaving Aura behind without a second thought. Mommy would know what to do.

          "No!" Gideon cried.

          "Hey Hey " Aura said waving her hands about as Gideon advanced on her. That's right Bad Elder come after me, forget about the boy.

         "They will leave you alone if you-"

         "What." Gideon said eagerly.

         "Never hurt anyone, Not Wyatt not me, no one,Ever. You can't kill innocents. and never ever break any of the Cardinal laws." Aura said smiling triumphantly. She knew he and the other Elders had broken some of the cardinal rules already. Or. Err. The Voices did.

 Gideon fumed.  The three demons surrounded her.

         "Kill me and I'll be more powerful, and they'll come after you forever." Aura winced. There went her last ditch effort. The Eyries weren't known for protecting their own from death. After all they became theirs one when they died. Oh Crap.

 Piper was just sitting down to a cup of Tea when Wyatt orbed in.

 Piper sighed. Couldn't she have a moments peace?

         "What is it Wyatt?" Piper said trying patience.

 Wyatt looked very confused. "Demons." There had been demons and he suspected now that mommy held him, that his friend was in trouble.

         Pipers eyes went big. "Not now." She moaned.

Wait. If Wyatt was here that meant their innocent was being attacked by demonsÉ and they still hadn't figured out what kindof demon it was, so no vanquishing spell or anything. Crap. This was not turning out to be a good day.  First Leo, now this.

 "Leo, Chris Paige! Get your ss's down here!"

 A/N: So this was the rest of what would have been chapter 7. Still kinda short. What do you think? I won't be posting again for a good week.

 I have to update my webcomic ( (( just in case you wanted to know the link is in my bio. ))still working on it and the planning for future ones) and this week will be very very busy and loong. Work- over 22 hours, driving classes(required in UT), dinner group etc. And most probably an overnight camping trip which is a long drive from here. So. Sorry. The probability of there being chapter nine next week is slim, esp. since I haven't figured out exactly how I want things to play out (what order etc) But, hey I'm updating pretty quickly this timeÉ so you'll  forgive me right? Thank you VERY Much to everyone that has reviewed! Your reviews motivate me. I'll probably TRY to make quicker shorter chapters.

We'll see what reality will bring.

DrewsAngel – Thanks but I don't think I'll be able to do long quick chapters, but I will try to update. I'm glad you like it :D

Bluley- Reminders are always good ;)  Yay! This is funny, you're dying to know what happens in this story and I'm always reading your Ôfics and waiting for you to update for similar reasons!

Gryffindor620, umm thank you for updating. But why do you always ay update soon "Son"? I would like to point out first that I am a girl and am therefore no one's son. Does that mean something in a language that isn't English? I'm confused.


	9. minichap you thought you were in trouble

Aren't you all just the luckiest people. Inspiration hit Tuesday and I've been running with it. This chapter has a LOT of action.

SpiritofEowyn comes back tired and with a slight sunburn. Can I just say that Little Wild Horse Canyon is gorgeous? Albeit there were flash flood warnings while we were hiking in the narrows(which would mean instaunavoidable-death) And the car I went in got lost in the middle of nowhere(literally HOURS to a town), were very late, and we made it to the camp site on the fumes of our gas. (we ran out of gas) We were in the middle of a thunderstorm in a desert and I was the only girl in the car, and we might have had to wait the night thereÉ drama drama. So you are esp. lucky that I came back alive to update this. :P

**Bluely**: Really? I thought I was being kind of predicatable.. At least in my head I'm predicatable.. I hope you at least understand a little of whats going on, and that I'm not TOO confusing.

**Melissa: ::**rereads the chapters she wrote :: No I did have readings on them. Remember "Stuuupid Elder? Or "The pretty one purple gold swirly?" You really had me really worried for a while there though.

**Catie**: Woo. Don't hurt yourself! You've finally seen the light that's what matters! ;) ::wink:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you like it! It was really inspiring! :D

**Concerning Elders And Eyries Chapter 9**

If Wyatt was here that meant their innocent was being attacked by demonsÉ and they still hadn't figured out what kind of demon it was, so no vanquishing spell or anything. Crap. This was not turning out to be a good day. First Leo, now this.

"Leo, Chris Paige! Get your ss's down here!"

Leo and Chris were the first to get there. "What's wrong?" they chorused and then Chris frowned at his father for copying him. Moments after his glare Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"You know, there are nicer ways of calling." Paige said arms crossed.

" Bad News-A demon's attacking our Innocent, and we don't have a potion or a spell or nice sounding psychobabble." Piper said worried/irritated.

"Not good." Paige said.

Her sisters weren't thrilled. "Why now? We were _this_ close to figuring stuff out!

"No time. We need a plan." Paige said cutting Phoebe off.

"Did you guys find a summoning spell?" Piper asked.

"Not a spell but I've got an idea." Chris said apologetic.

"If the demon kills our innocent I think the elders are going to be in even worse trouble." Leo said, unaware of how true his words were.

"Ok Ok. So I orb in, grab the innocent and," Paige said and then looked around, Piper was pregnant, and Leo sucked at fightsÉ "then Phoebe distracts it, and we go from there. Now where is it?

Phoebe nodded.

"The living room?" Piper guessed holding on tight to Wyatt.

"Ok Meet you there." Paige said to Phoebe beginning to orb- when they all heard an explosion.

They all winced. IF the innocent was still alive.

Paige orbed and Phoebe ran. They weren't about to give up yet.

BOOM

As the couch collapsed in on itself, Gideon realized that little children made hard targets to hit, as they were small and fast. Aura ran around the demons legs.

Her breaths were fast and shallow. The voice repeating ÔI'm going to die.' wouldn't shut up.

Ok. Stay calm. Or errr. Act like you are calm. What spell could she mix up to call for magic?

"Powers of the Eyries rise, come to me through space and time, come to me, I call you near, I don't want to die, get me out of here!" Aura chanted with her eyes closed.

"Aura!" Blue light enveloped her, she could feel herself floating.. Only to be thrown down to the hard ground again.

Paige winced. The dark figure had redirected her orbs. Poor kid. That must have hurt. Why couldn't she focus on him? He was all blurry.

Aura shook her head very disoriented. What was that? When she saw Paige on her right she yelled "Bad Man bad Elder! pointing wildly at Gideon.

"You know I have this thing against guys who try and hurt children." Paige announced confidently.

Instantly the three demons became invisible. They knew a quick death when they saw it.

ÔWhat was taking Phoebe so long?' Paige thoughtas she TK orbed what was left of the couch in the direction Aura had pointed with all her might.

As she concentrated she could see a figure of darkness.

Gideon glared murderously at Aura before dark orbing out. If he couldn't get the Eyries off of his tail, he might as well die destroying the real Ôthreat'.

Just then Phoebe came running seeing Gideon's orbing back. The darkness of the orbs made it impossible for her to see the large wooden mass that used to be a couch being thrown in her direction, and it was too late to stop it for Paige who saw Phoebe half a second before it hit her.

Paige ran to her sister with the toddler following behind guiltily. It was her fault they were in this mess.

"Phoebe!" Paige called then upon seeing the mess her sister was in changed her call to "LEO!

She didn't care about where the demons went, just her sister's safety. Dang it! Where was that brother in law of hers? "Phoebe just hold on ok?" Paige said more to herself, she doubted Phoebe could hear her. Blood ran from Phoebe's head where the Ôcouch' had knocked her against a wall.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chris had been racking his brain for the Eyrie's name. If the innocent was still alive she had to know the name of one.

Piper was sitting on a stool with Wyatt fidgeting. She didn't like **not** being able to help her sisters, but she understood that she couldn't let little Chris get hurt either. She felt torn.

"Aratha, Arminia, AmattziÉ" Chris thought aloud, racking his brain for the Eyrie's name. Why couldn't he remember? When it had come it had acted like he knew her, He'd called it "Ara.

His brain was doing all sorts of topsy turvy flips going over the facts. Time travel. Eyries weren't limited by time. Eyries used to be witches, that die young and become Eyries because they are chosen. The Eyrie had acted like she'd known him. _really_ known him not just _of_ him. Gideon had said that Eyries were big on vengeance. Could the Eyrie that had come been someone who'd died in his time?

Wyatt had killed a lot of people, but Chris wasn't the type to give Ôpet' names to just anyone from school. His eyes widened. Things were going CLICK in his brain. Phoebe. Leo. Leo had said that he thought it was odd that the Eyrie hadn't made a move. His Aunt Phoebe never believed in coincidences. There certainly seemed to be few of them being a Halliwell. So what were the chances that the little kid that thought Elders were trying to kill her, was NOT an Eyrie candidate? And if the Halliwell luck was running the way it usually did she probably was in a manner of speaking the Eyrie that had stormed into the manor. Paradoxes Paradoxes. What else had Aura let slip that would help. Wait that confirmed it. Aura- Ara. Too much of a coincidence. She'd said that Phoebe's daughter was nice or fun or something. Maybe that was a side effect of the paradox? So someone who knew his cousin Prue. Chris blushed in spite of himself. Aura had also attached herself to his leg and called him "Pretty". Had one of his cousins friends been infatuated with him? A lot of them had shown interest surely but

"Leo, what did the kid say her full name was? You asked her right?

Leo blinked and looked pensive for a moment. "Aurelia Harman." He didn't bother to ask why, Chris's answer would probably be very confusing.

Chris beat his brain. Associating the name with someone his age and not just an innocent brought some interesting results.

"Oh. Oh my." Chris was remembering. The ÔIce Queen', the aloof somewhat annoying know it all friend of Prue. Well things were making some sense now. He remembered her death. He'd thought she was incredibly stupid egging Wyatt on. And yes there hadn't been a trace of her body afterwards. Well. Ok.

Chris barely noticed when Leo gave them both a look and orbed out. He did hear him say Phoebes name before he went though.

"Phoebe!

Piper frowned. Phoebe must be hurt, she wanted to help but, she knew that she shouldn't draw attention to herself and Wyatt. Wyatt was strong but he was only a baby and didn't know how to fight. She was pregnant and it might mess with her ability to use her powers, and put Chris in danger.

Chris looked around the room. Something wasn't right.

"What is it Chris?" Piper asked.

Instead of responding Chris put himself in front of his mom. He couldn't see anything but his other senses were screaming that something evil was there. Piper was alerted to the change and looked around carefully. Wyatt's eyes went big.

A Dark figure solidified in the kitchen while demons surrounded them at once effectively trapping them. The figure grinned at them menacingly. Piper was shocked.

"No. You can't be.

"I can." The dark figure said becoming utterly solid and his identity clear raised his arms and the kitchen area was suddenly blocked from the rest of the world. For better or for worse(probably worse) there was no way in or out. There was no chance to check the Book of Shadows or prepare in any other way. The time was now.

It was at that moment of realization of their probable doom that Chris remembered what the Eyrie had frantically warned them.

"Don't trust Gideon!

But was it already too late for them?

A/N: Bru ha ha ha!! Cliffhanger!

Hopefully Noor (an elder) will make her appearance soon.. or I'll backtrack and put her scene in. Which should make Gideons cause that much more down the toilet. (Any suggestions? Please make your wants and requests known! :D) PLEASE REVIEW.

Sorry about the long thought process of Chris. But it was about time someone figured this stuff out! Besides it built the anticipation of what was going on with Pheebs.

Also the reason why The sisters can't see Gideon all the time is his wonderful Elder cloaking power. As Leo said in the Season 6 finale- Gideon was among the strongest Elders

Are you guys as excited as I am right now?


	10. leo in denial and deeper poo

Concerning Elders and Eyries Chapter 10  
>  
It was at that Concerning Elders and Eyries Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D I love reviews yep yep. Sorry for being so confusing. If you have anysuggestions on how I can be less confusing.. I'm open to hear them.  
CH 9: It was at that moment of realization of their probable doom that Chris remembered what the Eyrie had frantically warned them.    

  "Don't trust Gideon! But was it already too late for them? 

Moving on- 

Blue and white orbs temporally blinded Paige and startled her. Gideon had dark purple orbs now she reminded herself. Leo upon seeing Phoebe went straight to work at healing her. 

"What happened to her?" Leo questioned. 

"Uh.. I threw the couch at her." Paige said wincing. 

"What? Why?" Leo said shocked enough to look at Paige and stop healing Phoebe. 

"Long story. Just heal her." Paige said moving his back over Phoebe. It took a few minutes for Phoebe to open her eyes. 

"Someone get the name of that train?" Phoebe said disoriented. 

Paige winced. "That was me." 

Phoebe's eyes went fuzzy. I  had a vision right before..." Phoebe trailed off massaging her temples. 

"How did you vanquish the demon?" Leo asked. They must be having some good luck for a change. 

Phoebe looked to Paige. "We uh. Didn't." Paige said shrugging/wincing. 

"Then where did the demom go?" Leo asked worried for  the innocents of the city. 

"About that- It wasn't a demon." Paige said levely. 

"What do you mean?" Leo said concerned. 

Aura bit her lip. Her heart beat fast and she felt like she was panicking, but why? She was safe now.  
  
Piper backed up disbelieving. "No. We trusted you!" 

Chris looked determined as he glared back at Gideon.  "You won't hurt them." Although his better judgement was counting the demons and was calculating their bad odds. How long had he been planning this? 

Gideon snorted. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Stand down Whitelighter, I'm not here to hurt your charge. I'm just here to get rid of a future threat." Gideon's voice was commanding and probably would have convinced quite a few whitelighters to do what he said. 

Chris figured that they would have a better chance if they kept Gideon talking. He had to keep his mom calm. "My allegiance is to the Halliwells so you can forget ordering me to leave. It won't work."

Mom, keep him talking, I've got a plan.  Chris said using his very limited telepathy.

Piper's eyes went wide and she glanced at Chris oddly. Thanks to Chris's timing it looked like she was simply reacting to what he'd said to Gideon. 

"What do you mean 'Threat'?" Piper asked as if she might hand over Wyatt if Gideon was convincing enough. Chris knew that hell was more likely to open up an ice cream shop, but Gideon wasn't so sure. Chris glanced around the room at the shield and mentally poked it. Nope, not likely to break. What ever happened he had to get his mom and Wyatt safely out of here.

        "The boy has too much power it is bound to turn him evil. He will destroy the world! You must let me get rid of the threat. " Gideon's eyes went glossy and the demons got closer to Wyatt. 

Piper bowed her head and nuzzled Wyatt as if for the last time. She whispered to him. "Wyatt, orb to daddy ok? Orb." 

Gideon's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm an idiot? This entire room is orb- proof."

Piper tried not to panic. "Don't make me sacrifice you too!" Gideon threatened.   
  
Flashback: "Gideon, you can't kill the child. And to work with darklighters? Have you lost your mind?" Sigmund said shaking his head. 

"Don't see him as a child, see him as the threat he is." Gideon advised. 

"I can't help you anymore. Gideon you've gone too far. You're even messing with the angels of time, if they get upset enough, they could annihilate the school and the rest of the Elders. I have to tell the others." Sigmund said shaking his head. Completely naïve, completely unaware of what Gideon was really capable of.(A/N: read Sigmund is stupid. You don't tell your all powerful homicidal boss that you are going to betray him. –Witch Wars)  
    

    "I'm disappointed in you Sigmund." Gideon said turning away from his long time friend. (a la Darth Vader)

" No!" Sigmund screamed right before he was blown up. ( noo we certainly didn't see THAT one coming) 

"This too is for the greater good." Gideon said with a power hungry look. 

Noor materialized(she was doing the invisible elder thing that Gideon and Leo like to do) looking horrified, she backed out of his office. She walked backwards shaking her head. Gideon upon seeing her was equally horrified, but for different reasons. If the other Elders found out he wouldn't have time to carry out his plan! Gideon threw a dark ball of energy at Noor- who orbed out a second before she would have become an overdone marshmallow.  
  
Chris took a deep breath preparing himself to send out a telepathic message. He knew witches charges could call for their whitelighters like this. 

"I've got one word for you. Eyrie." Chris said testing the waters. 

Gideon flinched. 

Hear my call hear my plea. Eyrie of this time I summon thee. He had no clue how powerful Eyries were, but he bet that if Gideon was scared of them that they must be able stop him somehow. If they were anything like the sister's innocent they could at least annoy Gideon and buy them some time. Angels of time send your emissary to me...Here is the one you hate, give him his rightful fate. Chris was really trying to rhyme for good measure. Ancient creatures tended to favor rhymes. Speaking of Old- 

Leo. he called even though he didn't expect his dad to try and help him.   
  
Leo blinked. 

"I know this is going to be hard to hear, but Gideon was after our innocent." Paige said carefully.  
      

  "Gideon?" Leo said skeptically. Gideon being evil wasn't the sky changing color while he was gone, it was  even more unbelievable. I mean Gideon had helped him get married, Gideon had helped him learn to be a whitelighter. He turned to Aura, 

"It wasn't Gideon, it was a demon that looked like him. Right?"

Aura looked at the adults. Denial wasn't a pretty thing. Adults unlike children never saw the world the way it was, but how they expected it to be. They clung for dear life to what they thought was real/normal.

"He was the bad Elder." Aura said backing away from the' prone to violence against the messenger' Elder.  
    

    "No that's not possible." Leo insisted desperately.  When adults said 'it's not possible', they always meant that  in their own little reality the world wasn't like that, that they didn't want it to be true. So Aura just stared at him- from a safe distance.  
   

     "We suspected something like this. 

"Paige said nodding to the recovering Phoebe.  

"We were thinking that it was too much of a coincidence that when someone was out to turn Wyatt evil, that we lost our protective brother in law, weakening us."

"If Gideon's after our innocent, why isn't he here?" Phoebe questioned. Leo hoped she said that in defense of Gideon. Adults hope for the most futile things.

Paige Phoebe and Leo looked at the innocent together and as one something clicked.  
    

    "Wyatt." Seconds later Leo heard his Older youngest son call his name and panicked. 

Phoebe grabbed Aura and together they ran to the kitchen only to be stopped by a force field. From their side of it they could see a blast of energy as Piper tried to blow up the force field to no avail. 

Leo appeared as his orb trail was deflected by the shield. Leo panicked.   
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  :: does a happy dance:: I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing.

Ok Sorry but the next chapter will probably be in Sept when I get back from vacation ::cries::  
  
My harddrive is a lemon and has to be replaced... but it's taking all of my files with it if I don't back them up. 

This is the 2nd lemon harddrive in a row!! What is it about me that makes my computers want to commit ritualistic suicide?  
   

     You can read my rant as 'that cruel fanfic writer can't write anymore of this story because her computer is fated for death, and will have no access to the internet for three weeks. How mean of her to push her computers over the edge!' (or if you're sympathetic- how mean of her computer to push HER over the edge. 


End file.
